tjs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
TJ's Survivor Series Wiki
Welcome to the TJ's Survivor Series Wiki CONGRATULATIONS TO SURVIVOR: PACKERS, FOR BEING THE BEST SEASON FROM THE FIRST 20 SEASONS OF THE SERIES! THANK YOU ALL FOR PARTICIPATING IN THE TJ AWARDS! THERE WILL BE A POLL DOWN BELOW THE SEASON LISTINGS! IT WILL BE UPDATED FIVE OR SO HOURS AFTER EVERY EPISODE IS UPLOADED! SURVIVOR: GREEN HILL IS CURRENTLY BEING REVAMPED! EPISODES 1-3 COMPLETE! This is a wikia for TJBambi93's Survivor Series on Fanfiction.net. On this wikia, we will have pages for every season, contestant, and tribe in the series. The series has been going for 4 years, with 22 completed seasons, 1 unfinished season, and 1 current season in the making. Over 300 different OCs, video game characters, tv show characters, cartoon characters, and anime characters have competed in these seasons, and only 23 of them(as pictured right) have come out successful in winning one million dollars. Video Game series featured in the seasons are Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario, Mass Effect, Tales of Series, Mortal Kombat, Blue Dragon, Disgaea, Final Fantasy, and many more. I hope you enjoy what you see on this wikia as I, TJBambi93, and a few of my readers and friends, work on making this wikia a good place for you to explore. Survivor Season Listing 1. Survivor: Green Hill 2. Survivor: SEGA All Stars 3. Survivor: Emerald Hill 4. Survivor: Reals vs. OCs 5. Survivor: All-Stars 6. Survivor: Koopa Beach 7. Survivor: Cuties 8. Survivor: Marble 9. Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites 10. Survivor: Distant 11. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 12. Survivor: Redemption Island 13. Survivor: Aquatic Ruin 14. Survivor: Forest Maze 15. Survivor: Virmire 16. Survivor: Ultimates 17. Survivor: Edenia'' ' 18. 'Survivor: Destiny Isles ' 19. 'Survivor: Prison Island ' 20. 'Survivor: Packers ' 21. '''Survivor: Blood vs. Water 22. Survivor: Kattlelox Island'' ' 23. 'Survivor: Unfinished Business ' 24. '''Survivor: Singapore 25. Survivor: Yoshi Desert 26. Survivor: Blood vs. Water 2 (Rumored)'' ' 27. 'Survivor: Final Showdown ' '''Non-Canon Survivor Season Listing' 1. 'Survivor: Tropical Jungle Who will be the first person voted out of Survivor: Yoshi Desert? Allison America Angel Applejack Ash Bowser Casey Daisy Danielle Deadpool Fiona Jake Josiah Light Link Maria Mickey Rosalina Shane Soi Fon Characters © TJBambi93 / Nintendo / Sega / Square Enix / Konami / Namco / Capcom / Activision / Acclaim Entertainment / Accolade / Rockstar Games / Netherrealm Studios / Bioware / Nippon Ichi / Sony Computer Entertainment / id Software / Microsoft / Humongous Entertainment / Hasbro Inc. / DC Comics / Marvel Comics / Tokyopop / Bandai Entertainment / Viz Media / Kodansha Comics USA / Yen Press / Gainax / Nickelodeon / PBS / HiT Entertainment / Comedy Central / CBS / Fox / FX / Showtime / NBC / Disney / New Line Cinema / Warner Bros Pictures / Lionsgate / Universal Studios / Cinemassacre / Awesome Channel / Mondo Media. Fan created characters belong to their respective authors. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse